The Amazing Race: Anime Version
by the gemron
Summary: Japanese Anime meets the Amazing Race... These anime characters then travel to different worlds based on Video Games like Grand Theft Auto, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts etc. If you're a gamer as well as an Anime lover, you'll be able to get along.
1. Welcome Page

_Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own TAR or any of these Anime characters. So, you know… Please Read and then Review, awryt? If you're a gamer and an Anime lover as well you might be able to get along with this fic. The final leg's pitstop is kinda crazy… so there…_

The Amazing Race : Anime Version

Welcome to the Amazing Race: Anime Version… 15 teams of two from various Animated Shows from Japan travel around different places and compete to achieve the ultimate prize of $1,000,000 (well of course it's true.) Traveling from different Video Game worlds like Liberty City, Spira, and a lot more… Here are the contestants:

1.Sano & Kenshin – Rurouni Kenshin / Samurai X

2.Sakura & Tomoyo – Cardcaptor Sakura

3.Lime & Cherry – Saber Marionette J

4.Ranma & Akane – Ranma 1/2

5.Ayu & Kaji – Ultra Maniac

6.Horo & Yoh – Shaman King

7.Killua & Gon – Hunter X Hunter

8.Seto & Yugi – Yu Gi Oh!

9.Vegeta & Bulma – Dragon Ball Z

10.Kanata & Miyu – Daa! Daa! Daa! / UFO Baby

11.Miaka & Yui – Fushigi Yuugi

12.Kurama & Hiei – YuYu Hakusho

13.Ban & Ginji – Get Backers

14.Haru & Ellie – Groove Adventure Rave

15.Jigen & Lupin – Lupin the 3rd


	2. Episode 1: Madain Sari, Gaia

_**Episode 1: Madain Sari, Gaia**_

**---ROUTE---**

- Board the airship, Hilda Garde, and fly to the kingdom of Lindblum in Gaia. Once there, choose any of these marked vehicles then drive yourselves to Gizamaluke's Grotto. It is there, you'll find your next clue.

:: _'Sakura asks Tomoyo if she would like to form an alliance with some other teams…_'

"Tomoyo, don't you think that we should form an alliance with, let's say Jigen and Lupin, since they're both fast and strong people?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not so sure about that… They could just abandon us any minute. How bout the other kids like us? Yoh and Horo seem to be very friendly.." said Tomoyo

**---ROUTE---**

- Go to Qu's Marsh which is north of the Dragon's Gate. Find a person named Quina, and he/she will give the next clue.

**---ROADBLOCK :: Frogs and Oglops---**

- A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must search over 60 frogs and 40 Oglops with a Red Ribbon on it. It is up to them to select the animal of their choice, frog or oglop. There are only 30 frogs and 10 oglops with ribbons on them.

:: "Ewww. Frogs! Kaji, you could do this right?" said Ayu. "Erm, yea sure." Kaji said while being grossed out. Ayu went to see Vegeta & Bulma and asked, "Um, hey you guys. Which one of you will do the roadblock? "

:: Bulma said, "I think I'll let my husband do this one." Vegeta then whispered to his wife. "Honey, how many times have I told you not to talk to shoujo anime characters?"

An angry Ayu exclaimed, "What's wrong with being a Shoujo anime character?! The nerve of you to say that when you yourself had an intimate relationship with one!"

:: Bulma is shocked and said, "I beg your pardon! My husband did not have any affair whatsoever behind my back!" Ayu said, "Oh really. Vegeta, do you remember the girls from SailorMoon? The DragonMoon thingy? Hmmm…?" "How d-… Wha-… Why you!" Vegeta shouted while turning into a Super Saiyan.

**---ROUTE---**

- After completing the task, travel by Gargant (a large insect), and make your way to Treno. Once there, they must search for a fountain, and search for some coins, known as Stellazios with the symbol of Gemini engraved on it. Once you've acquired the stellazio, search around Treno to find a woman by the name of Queen Stella, and give her the coin.

**---ROUTE---**

- Afterward, go all the way back to Lindblum and go to Alexandria. A knight will give you the clue at the castle's gates.

**---DETOUR :: Salesman or Theatre Man---**

- A Detour is a choice between 2 tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between _Salesman_ or _Theatre Man_. In **Salesman**, teams must go to a pickle shop and sell 40 pickles which costs 5 Gil each. There's nothing confusing about the task, but forcing people to buy pickles could take a while. In **Theatre Man**, teams must see a play by the Tantalus Theatre Group. After the show, they must answer a series of questions regarding the play they have just seen. There's nothing exhausting about the task and remembering the scenarios could be easy, but watching the play consumes a lot of time.

:: "Akane were doing the Salesman thing! I think it's much easier." Ranma suggested. "Oh, okay then. The clue says that we should find an old lady selling pickles." said Akane.

:: When they started selling, a man carrying an aquarium full of lobsters bought some pickles from them…but…Ranma accidentally slipped on the guy's toe and dropped the glass aquarium. Cold water gushed out from the tank and splashed over Ranma…. The man was amazed by Ranma's sexy body and bought all 40 pickles. Ranma and Akane are currently 1st in line thanks to the guy.

**---ROUTE---**

- Travel by any means necessary to the Iifa Tree. You will receive your next clue at the tree's roots.

**---ROUTE---**

- Go to the PitStop, the Eidolon Wall in Madain Sari.

**---PITSTOP :: The Eidolon Wall---**

- This is the Eidolon Wall, the wall with ancient scriptures about the legendary guardians known as Eidolons. This is the first pitstop in the Amazing Race: Anime. The last team to check-in here may be eliminated.

:: Ranma and Akane were the first to step on the mat and… "Ranma & Akane, you're the first team to arrive. However, the rules clearly state that application forms should be valid at all times. Since Ranma wrote Male in the Gender field and he is currently a woman, it is considered an act of Perjury. This is a punishable offense and results to an automatic disqualification. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

LEADERBOARD

1. Ban / Ginji

2. Haru / Ellie

3. Sano / Kenshin

4. Seto / Yugi

5. Killua / Gon

6. Jigen / Lupin

7. Horo / Yoh

8. Lime / Cherry

9. Kurama / Hiei

10. Kanata / Miyu

11. Vegeta / Bulma

12. Ayu / Kaji

13. Miaka / Yui

14. Sakura / Tomoyo

15. Ranma / Akane - ELIM.

**_On the Next Episode of the Amazing Race : Anime………….._**

**:: The teams make their way to a busy city with lots of manufacturing companies as well as gangs, and street crimes.**

**:: One team faces off with another team for yielding them.**

**:: Horo and Yoh go on a joyride thanks to the taxi driver.**

**:: And, Bulma discusses her fading relationship with Vegeta due to the Sailormoon issue.**


	3. Episode 2: Ooohh Cock!

There was this problem between me and X-Sprinter. I didn't know that he had published an AR-meets-Anime chars fic, too. Don't worry, man. I guarantee you, I did not copy your story. I've been doing this thing for a loooong time. Sa notebook ko nga lang nilalagay...

**SORTA LIKE... A WARNING : **BTW, there's a "mild" sexual thingy in this episode. It somehow involves prohibited drugs, too. So if that doesn't sound too good to you, skip to the next chapter. Hey, you can't blame me! Grand Theft Auto is involved in this ep... I needed to make the mood...a 'little' GTA-ish. So, there... (--) This episode is rated "M".

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_...Previously on the Amazing Race: Anime --- 15 teams had traveled to the Final Fantasy 9 world, Gaia... At the Roadblock, the argument between dating couple Ayu & Kaji, and married parents Vegeta & Bulma, cost them precious time...allowing the other teams to leave them behind. Ranma & Akane had no problems completing the Detour task, but Ranma's gender alteration, "I'm sorry to tell you, you've both been eliminated from the race." caused them to be disqualified from the race. 14 teams remain. Who will be eliminated...next._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_**Episode 2: Ooohhh... Cock!**_

This is Madain Sari. A warm region in the Final Fantasy IX World...GAIA. Near the village, is the Eidolon Wall. This is the 1st PitStop in the Race around different Worlds.

Ban & Ginji, who were the first to arrive at 6:35 p.m. will depart at 6:35 a.m.

**---ROUTE**---

Fly to Staunton Island in vast Liberty City. --- Teams must now fly to Liberty City, a place known for massive criminal activities. Once they arrive at the Francis Int'l Airport, they will receive their next clue at the parking lot.

**Ginji**: Ban-chan! We're going to Liberty City!

**Ban**: I know! I know! Now get off my back! I ain't gonna give you a piggyback ride!

**Ginji**: Aww... dangit! Anyway, how do we get there?

**Ban**: There are 2 airline companies...hmmm... Alexandria Air and Hilda Garde. AA is in Alexandria, HG's in Lindblum.

**Ginji**: Hey, that greeter at the mat sure was cute, huh?

**Ban**: Who? That girl? Don't you know that she's the princess of Alexandria?

**Ginji**: I know that! I think her name was Ga-garnet Alexandos...or sumthin' like that. Ok, Ban-chan, let's take the Alexandria flight. The AA Flight is an hour ahead of the HG flight.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_The **Alexandria Flight**, which is an hour ahead of the other, carries Ban&Ginji, Sano&Kenshin, Horo&Yoh, Killua&Gon, Haru&Ellie, and Lime&Cherry._

_The **Hilda Garde Flight **carries Kanata&Miyu, Seto&Yugi, Jigen&Lupin, Sakura&Tomoyo, Kurama&Hiei, Vegeta&Bulma, Ayu&Kaji, and Miaka&Yui._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**---ROUTE**---

Go to the Portland Harbor and ride on the S.S. Goterelli. Proceed to the deck and you will your next clue. Caution! Yield ahead.

: "Each leg of the race has a YIELD point. If a Team is YIELDed, they must turn over the hourglass and wait until all the sand runs out before they may continue with the race. A Team may use the YIELD to stop another Team only once throughout the entire course of the race. However, there is no limit to the number of times that a Team can be YIELDed by the other Teams."

: _The Yield Stickers were pulled out except for two..._

**Yui: **Miaka! We must hurry! We might get yielded! See? There's Ayu and Kaji!

**Miaka: **Yui... (gasp)... I'm...pretty...exhausted...

**--------------------------------------------------- **

**Ayu: **Kaji! Hurry up and stick the picture!

**Kaji: **Okay...here it is. Posted! Courtesy...of...there!

**Yui: **Hey! What do you think you're doing?

**Ayu: **Uhm, duh! We're like, yielding you!

**Miaka: **So rude!

**Kaji: **Ayu, let's go! We're wasting time!

**Yui: **What the hell is your problem? I thought you were our friends! What about the alliance?

**Kaji: **I'm sorry, Yui... but this is a ga-

**Ayu: **Hello? Friends? Hahaha... I cannot believe you fell for my trick! I must be a good actress!

**Kaji: **Ayu! That is not...

**Yui: **You bitch! Get your ass over here! I'm gonna...

**Ayu: **Bring it on!

**_YIELD : _**User - Ayu / Kaji

Used on - Miaka / Yui

**---DETOUR : Cock or Monkey**---

A Detour is a choice between 2 tasks. Each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between _Cock_ or _Monkey_. In **Cock**, teams must proceed to the Bush Stadium, home of the famous baseball team, the _Liberty City Cocks_. Once there, they will be given a riddle. The riddle asks them to search for the next clue at Section C, Seat No. 69. The clue is located at the bottom of the seat. This task requires no physical skill, but solving the riddle and searching through thousands of seats could take a long time. In **Monkey**, teams must proceed to the "_Pogo the Monkey Fan Club_" building in Staunton and enter a room full of gift-wrapped presents each containing a Pogo the Monkey stuffed toy. The boxes contain 1 of 5 themed PogotheMonkey toys. What they should look for, is the monkey in Beach wear. Once they've found the right monkey, the saleslady will give them their next clue. This task doesn't require logical thinking, but searching through hundreds of boxes could take a while.

**Cherry**: Read the clue, Lime. I'll tie my shoelace.

**Lime**: Ah, Detour! Cock or Monkey! Cherry? What's a cock?

**Cherry**: I think it's a flightless bird. I heard Hanagata say something to Master Otaru about a cock. Otaru wasn't happy with their conversation, so he kicked Hana in the face. Maybe Hana stole Master Otaru's chicken?

**Lime**: Ooohhh... cock!

**Cherry**: Anyway, let's get a taxi. We're going to Bush Stadium.

( Horo and Yoh in a cab...)

**Horo**: Detour...

**Yoh**: Detour, huh? Lemme see...let's try cock. Searching boxes would kill a lot our time.

**Horo**: Erm... are you sure about that?

**Yoh**: Of course! Yo Driver! Step on the gas! Drop us at the baseball stadium!

( At the Stadium...)

**Horo**: Could you wait for us?

**Driver**: No, I'm afraid not.

**Horo**: Okay then.

**Horo**: Here, take the envelope, Yoh.

**Yoh**: So this is the riddle... I'll read it.

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

_This is riddle is hard, you'll probably whine._

_It really sends chills down your spine._

_But don't worry, you will be fine._

_Just go SEE No. 69!_

(on their way to the next clue)

**Haru**: That riddle was a no-brainer! Right, Ellie?

**Ellie**: Yup! Piece of cake! They were really clever. Just go SEE 69. It was somehow obvious that SEE was supposed to be the letter "C". C-69.

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

**Horo**: This is driving me crazy!

**Yoh**: Wanna go for the Monkey?

**Horo**: YES! Let's go now!

**Yoh**: Taxi! Do you know where this is?

**Driver**: Definitely.

**Yoh**: Put your bag in the trunk, Horo.

(after an hour)

**Horo**: Are you sure he knows the way, Yoh? We've been here for like an hour! I think we are way too far from our destination!

**Yoh**: Relax, Trey.

**Horo**: But we're in Chinatown! WE ARE IN PORTLAND, Yoh! Portland! Our destination is in STAUNTON ISLAND!

**Yoh**: Just...relax.

**Horo**: Sheesh! I hate this day!

**Driver**: You boys want Coke?

**Yoh**: Oh, gee, thanks! I'm really thirsty.

**Horo**: Yoh... I don't think he's talking about the cola...

**Yoh**: Oh...um. We should be leaving now.

**Horo**: (whisper) Yoh, let's get out of here. This guy's on drugs!

**Yoh**: Here's your fare...ummm...keep the change.

**Horo**: Let's take another cab...and fast!

**---ROUTE**---

After completing the task, teams must look for the "one-armed bandit", Phil Cassidy. They will be given a parcel full of pistols. They must then deliver the guns to Ammu-Nation in Staunton Island.

**---ROADBLOCK : Shooting Range at Ammu-Nation**---

A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must successfully knock down 5 criminal dummies. If the person hits a civillian target, he/she must start over from the beginning, making all of his/her already successful hits void.

**Vegeta**: Bulma, you idiot! I can't believe you just did that!

**Bulma**: Well I'm sorry! We were not able to exchange money from the Change Booth! Of course they wouldn't accept Gil!

**Vegeta**: Never mind the exchange thing! Why did you have to give the Dragon Radar to the cab driver?

**Bulma**: What else would I give? Do you want us to be imprisoned here? huh? Cheater? I may not be as young as those Sail-.

**Vegeta**: Bah! Just shut your mouth! Here, it's a roadblock. You do the shooting!

**Bulma**: You know what...the way you treat me...I might even consider filing a divorce! Gimme the gun!

_(bang bang bang bang bang!)_

**Vegeta**: What the-? How d-...

**Bulma**: We're done! Let's go!

**---ROUTE**---

Go to the PitStop, the Portland Rock.

**---PITSTOP : Portland Rock**---

This is the Portland Rock, a popular fishing point in Liberty City. Just a few meters away from the Leone Family Mafia mansion, this is the second pitstop in the race around different worlds. In order to get to the rock, they must pass through Salvatore Leone's mansion. They must go down the stairway until they reach the beach and swim their way to the rock. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

**Horo**: Excuse me. Where is the Leone mansion?

**Local**: Oh, Salvatore Leone? But he's dead.

**Yoh**: No, no. We're in a race. Here, take a look.

**Local**: Ah, you must pass the mansion to get to Portland Rock. There's a stairway leading to the beach.

**Yoh**: Thank you.

**Kaji**: That's Yoh and Trey! But how? They were on the first flight.

**Ayu**: Never mind that Kaji, Miaka and Yui are right behind us!

(Ayu trips on a rock)

**Ayu**: Owww!

**Kaji**: Are you alright?

**Ayu**: Yeah, I'm not sure if I can still swim.

**Kaji**: We can do it, Ayu. Just move your leg a bit.

**Yui**: Miaka, we are not going home today!

**Miaka**: Yes. Let's do our best.

**Yui**: Look, we're almost there.

**Joey Leone**: Welcome to Portland, Liberty City!

**H&Y**: Thank you.

**Host**: Horo and Yoh. You are team no. 13!

**Horo**: Whew! And I thought we were goners!

**Host**: Ayu and Kaji. You are team no. 14.

**Ayu**: (sob) I love you, Kaji. I wouldn't have been able to reach the mat if it weren't for you.

**Kaji**: That's alright, Ayu.

**Ayu**: How I wish Nina was here too. hehe.

**Host**: Miaka and Yui. You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you, you've both been eliminated from the race.

**Miaka**: We had a great time! I'm glad I was able to travel around worlds in the video games and not just in the anime world.

**Yui**: ...

RB: Bulma, Ellie, Kaji, Jigen, Killua, Yui, Kanata, Lime, Sano, Hiei, Sakura, Ban, Yoh, Seto

Detour : Cock - L&C, S&T, H&E

:Monkey - H&Y, J&L, B&G, K&G, S&K, K&M, K&H, S&Y, V&B, M&Y, A&K

_Joey Leone is the son of Salvatore Leone. One of the characters in Grand Theft Auto III._

LEADERBOARD

1. Haru / Ellie

2. Killua / Gon

3. Sano / Kenshin

4. Ban / Ginji

5. Lime / Cherry

6. Jigen / Lupin

7. Kanata / Miyu

8. Kurama / Hiei

9. Sakura / Tomoyo

10. Seto / Yugi

11. Vegeta / Bulma

12. Horo / Yoh

13. Ayu / Kaji

14. Miaka / Yui - ELIM.

X. Ranma / Akane

**_On the Next Episode of the Amazing Race : Anime………….._**

**: The teams make their way to the third and last island of Liberty City, a suburban residential area.**

**: Sano and Kenshin's car takes a dive at the lift bridge.**

**: Yugi sees a different side of Kaiba.**

**: Miyu receives a shocking news about her mom.**

**: Ban & Ginji and Jigen & Lupin, engage in a gang war.**


End file.
